


You

by kitarin



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at Cous Coussier... but why would an 800-year old Greeed care about a silly human holiday anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas gift for my Ankh.

_o/~ I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree ~/o_

It was too much to hope that the idiot would just leave him alone in his dark and quiet solitude.

Ankh's eyes narrowed as he heard Eiji's telltale footsteps thundering up the stairs and he rolled onto his back in his nest, crossing one knee over the other just before the door was flung open.

“Ankh~! Come downstairs!” Eiji grinned enthusiastically as he poked at Ankh, just barely managing to snatch his hand back before being clawed in retaliation. “Everyone's here to decorate for the party!” He didn't bother to mention how much Hina and Shingo were hoping to see Ankh, because he knew that would only make him refuse even harder.

“Tch,” was Ankh's only response, as this was the fourth time in a half hour that Eiji had been up here annoying him about all of the annoying people coming over to decorate annoying Cous Coussier this evening. He didn't care any more now than he had the first or second or third time either.

Eiji rocked back and forth, the pompom on his Santa hat bouncing a little as he moved, not that easily deterred from his objective. “You don't even actually have to _help_ ,” he wheedled, a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned close enough that he was certain Ankh could feel his breath ghosting over his ear. “You can just sit in the corner and eat _aisu_ , promise. Maybe guard the presents under the tree or something?”

“I don't care about presents,” Ankh grumbled as Eiji latched onto his arm, now trying to forcibly dislodge him from his perch. “Especially if they're not for me.”

“Well, maybe some of them _are~_ ,” Eiji teased lightly, willing to play just about angle he could to coerce Ankh into joining them for a little while. “Not that you've actually _told_ me what you want for Christmas.”

“Don't start with that again,” Ankh groaned, cursing Eiji's determination as much as his strength. The idiot had asked him the same damn question probably a dozen times a day for at least a dozen days, despite getting a non-response to every single query. Why would an 800-year old Greeed care about a silly human holiday anyway?

Eiji sighed loudly, pouting a little as he reverted to the only strategy that ever seemed to work. Bribery. “ _Aisu_?”

The bribery made it easy for Ankh to pretend that Eiji's expression had nothing to do with his decision as his caught his chin between sharp talons until their eyes met. “As many as I want.”

Eiji's expression brightened and he nodded, not caring as one talon dug slightly into his cheek.

“And you have to hand deliver every single one to me.”

An eye roll and another nod.

“Tch.” Ankh dragged Eiji's face in close to bite at his bottom lip before releasing him and jumping down from his perch. He already knew he was going to regret this, but at least he'd be regretting it while eating a lot of aisu. It wasn't like he could sneak downstairs for any himself with this many people around anyway.

Licking his lips, Eiji grinned at Ankh before turning to bound down the stairs two at a time, calling back after him. “I'll have one waiting for you~!”

__  
o/~ I don't need to hang my stocking  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy  
_ _With a toy on Christmas Day ~/o_

Ankh hovered at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Eiji disappeared through the doorway and into the kitchen, presumably to retrieve the promised _aisu_. Boxes of decorations littered the room, dripping bows and shiny garlands like entrails across the stone floor and already the room was more garish than usual, various strings of lights hanging haphazardly from every arch possible. His favorite chair in the corner was blissfully unoccupied, but it would be a veritable war zone to reach it without being assaulted by someone.

Of course, it had to be Chiyoko who noticed his presence first, nosy as she was, and latched onto his arm before he'd taken even three steps into the room.

“Ankh~honey~!” she cooed at him - reindeer antlers perched on her head and covered in jangly bells - holding an enormous sock up in front of his face. “I'm so happy you came down to help us decorate for the party tomorrow~!”

Ankh twitched a little, but said nothing, as he'd found it was often easier to just endure her hyper 'moments' rather than complain and end up with her worrying and fretting over him.

“Do you want to hang it over the fireplace yourself?” she continued, trying to redirect him away from his path to his corner chair. “What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?”

“...Santa is a ridiculous human myth,” he muttered, planting his feet in resistance, crabbier now because her loud voice had attracted the attention of other people in the room.

Chiyoko only laughed loudly in his ear, releasing him as Eiji reappeared from the kitchen with not one, but _two aisu_ for him. “Better be nice or you'll end up with nothing but a lump of coal!” She jangled the sock in his face once more before skipping across the room to hang it up herself.

Ankh snatched one of the treats from Eiji's hand once he was close enough – a red one – and resumed his weaving through the boxes to reach his chair with Eiji trailing behind him. “At least coal is useful, unlike all of this...” he growled at a giant inflatable snowman before sitting down in his chair.

__  
o/~ Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
_ _Underneath the mistletoe ~/o_

Eiji stood over him with a bemused expression, patiently holding the other _aisu_ until it was requested, making eyes over Ankh's head at Hina and Shingo, who were working effortlessly together to hang a long, shiny red and silver garland across the main archway. “I think it might snow tonight!” he called out to them as they came down their respective ladders, linked elbows and strolled over to where Eiji was standing.

Ankh did his best to ignore them, as looking Shingo in the eye still felt particularly odd after the year they'd spent sharing the same body and occasionally, when he'd been conscious, headspace. Instead, he focused on the sweetness of his _aisu_ and calculating how many more he could get out of Eiji before the night was through.

“It would be lovely to have a white Christmas!” Shingo agreed with a warm smile, draping a leftover piece of the garland around Eiji's neck. It was hard not to have a soft spot for the rider after all of the... interesting... times they'd inadvertently shared and how very fond his sister was of both Eiji and Ankh.

“It's a lovely Christmas just to have everyone here together,” Hina said with a shake of her head, looking around at all three of her favorite people. “Decorating Cous Coussier is so much fun when everyone can help!”

“I feel the same way!” Eiji grinned at both of them, further amused when Hina produced something from behind her back.

Playfully mischievous, she held the mistletoe over her own head, adding. “And this is my favorite decoration – still trying to decide where the best place is to hang it!”

Shingo immediately leaned in to give his beloved sister a kiss on the cheek, telling her, “I'm sure anywhere you choose will be the perfect place.”

“Just don't let anyone see you hang it up,” Eiji teased Hina too, leaning in to kiss her other cheek. “It's much more entertaining when it comes as a surprise!”

Ankh growled a little as he witnessed the overly syrupy display and snatched the other _aisu_ out of Eiji's hand, throwing him off balance so that he almost went toppling into Ankh's lap. This one was green. “Get me another one,” he said, poking Eiji in the ribs with one talon. “A white one.”

Shrugging at his friends apologetically, Eiji righted himself, answering the question in their eyes. “It's fine,” he said with a cheerful smile, “I already promised him as many as he wanted.”

Hina's eyes followed Eiji as he disappeared into the kitchen again and then she nudged Ankh with the toe of one pointy boot, admonishing him lightly. “Be nice to him. It's Christmas!” Ankh rolled his eyes, which earned him a slightly harder nudge to the shin.

Watching the exchange, Shingo whispered to her loudly. “Maybe he doesn't deserve that extra-nice present we were going to get him, Hina~!” Leaning down to try and catch Ankh's eyes, he added with a too-knowing smile. “ _Is_ there anything you want for Christmas?”

Ankh met his eyes, but merely continued to lick at his _aisu_ , just daring him to say anything more in front of his sister.

Shingo only laughed a little too loudly, taking Hina by the hand and tugging her back towards the garlands they hadn't quite finished with yet.

__  
o/~ I won't make a list and send it  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to  
_ _Hear those magic reindeer click ~/o_

Of course, it was too much to expect to be left in peace, so it was only moments before they were gone that someone else appeared to annoy Ankh. More unfortunately, he was almost finished with the second _aisu_. Where the hell was idiot Eiji with the next one?

“Ankh.” Satonaka stopped in front of him, a long curl of paper spiraling from her hand all the way down to the floor where it dusted across her shiny gold heels. In her other hand was a pen with a long red feather on the end, poised and ready to write. Raising one delicate eyebrow, she asked him without preamble, “What do you want for Christmas?”

Ankh twitched to hear the question yet again and shrugged, glaring at her in hopes she would simply go away.

With a long-suffering sigh, she made a small mark on the list before looking up again. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“Did you not just ask me that question?” Ankh finally snapped at her, the stick to his now-finished aisu snapping between his agitated fingers.

“Boss insisted I make the list and check it twice,” she shrugged, unaffected by his response. Jotting down another note, she walked off to find the next person to query, wondering why she'd ever agreed to work on Christmas Eve.

__  
o/~ 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?  
_ _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you ~/o_

Irritated with waiting and irritated with being bothered by people, Ankh finally rose from his chair once Satonaka had departed, heading for the kitchen himself to find out what the hell was keeping Eiji. Loud voices could be heard as he approached the door, though, and only quick reflexes allowed him to back out of the way in time to avoid being hit as it crashed open and into a wall.

“It's a chicken!” Date's voice carried loudly as he stomped through the doorway and back into the main room, trailed by his ever-exasperated boyfriend.

“It's a _turkey_ , Date!” Gotou insisted, a little less loudly if no less vehemently.

“It's a chicken! Date argued, turning to face him, the two of them now blocking the way into the kitchen completely.

Gotou groaned, feeling as if he was stuck in a never-ending cycle on this topic. “No, it's not! How many times do we have to go over this?! A turkey is _not_ a chicken! Neither is a parrot! Or a peacock!”

Ankh twitched at the volume of their obnoxious voices and considered whether his _aisu_ was worth this level of stress. His quiet nest was beginning to feel more and more appealing.

“Of course it's a _chicken_! What other kinds of bird do we actually _eat_?!”

Now Ankh's eyes narrowed and he tried to peer around them and into the kitchen to see if this news was, in fact, true.

“It's NOT a _chicken_!”

“Oi, Anko!” Date grinned as he suddenly noticed their sometimes-feathered friend standing just a foot out of reach. “Need you to clear something up for me! That bird we're eating for dinner tomorrow – it's a _chicken_ , isn't it?"

Ankh snarled at the two of them as he shoved past them and into the kitchen.

Situated in the middle of the large metal table was indeed a _dead, plucked_ and _garnished_ bird, with Chiyoko standing over it, a large piece of foil in her hands. Eiji stood holding the refrigerator door open for her and when his eyes met Ankh's, his mouth re-shaped itself into an 'O' of surprise.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

Wincing, Eiji immediately planted himself between the Bird and the bird with both arms spread wide, urging Chiyoko to hurry and finish with the damned thing already. “Ankh...” he started carefully, then glared past him to where a sheepish Gotou and a laughing Date now stood just inside the kitchen door.

“WHAT KIND OF _SICK_ HOLIDAY _IS_ THIS?!”

Eiji took a step towards Ankh, reaching out a hand, but it was too late – cornered by the group and enraged at the sight of the soon-to-be Christmas dinner, Ankh stormed out the back door into the alley in a flurry of red feathers – proof he had more than reached his limit for the night.

Sighing loudly, Eiji turned his face to the ceiling and scratched at the back of his hair, muttering. “All of that work to keep him _out_ of the kitchen and then you two!” He turned a fair imitation of Ankh's glare on his friends, but Date could not keep a straight face, despite Gotou's repeated elbow to his ribs.

“Sorry, Eiji,” Gotou apologized for them both, then nodded at the door. “Why don't you go after him?”

Eiji didn't answer, but turned back to Chiyoko, who helpfully handed him three _aisu_ from the freezer. Accepting them quickly, Eiji stomped out the back door in search of his entirely ruffled partner.

__  
o/~ Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere  
 _And the sound of children's laughter fills the air ~/o_

Outside, it was already long past dark as Eiji made his way down the street, following the few scattered red feathers hurriedly. Colored Christmas lights shined brightly off of many buildings, with trees and candles often visible in the windows, but it only tightened the knot of worry in his gut. He wanted to be back home under their own lights. This was definitely not the way he wanted this night or this holiday to end...

Well, at least with it being this cold, he wouldn't have to worry about the _aisu_ he was carrying melting...

The feathers came to an abrupt stop several blocks from Cous Coussier and Eiji turned his face skywards, searching the surrounding tree-tops – and there, sure enough, in the only one without lights, was Ankh. “Ankh,” he called out softly, simply holding up the three _aisu_ as a peace offering.

Although he much preferred trees to parties, at least Eiji had had the common sense to come alone, so after a disgruntled noise and an appropriately lengthy moment of hesitation, Ankh jumped down. Snatching the orange one out of Eiji's hand, he eyed him up, expecting an explanation.

...one which Eiji was determined wouldn't really help matters, but he tried anyway. “It's just tradition,” he sighed, taking a step backwards towards home, hoping Ankh might follow him. “ _You_ don't have to eat it, I promise,” he added. “There will be plenty of other things to eat, lots of sweets, really good ones! Or just _aisu_ , if you want.”

“What makes you think I'll even agree to come downstairs tomorrow?” Ankh growled, devouring the first _aisu_ in near-record time as he followed Eiji, still walking backwards, slowly down the street, mostly to obtain the second one.

This time, Eiji pouted, handing over the second _aisu_ as the wind began to pick up. He'd run out of Cous Coussier without even a jacket and he couldn't help but shiver as the cold bit into his skin. “I can't _force_ you...” he said, unable to keep a note of sadness out of his voice as he turned to start walking properly. “But... it's Christmas...”

“So?” Ankh shrugged, taking a little more time to enjoy the blue _aisu_ as they walked side by side. “What do I care about a stupid human holiday?”

Eiji was quiet for a long moment, nothing but his chattering teeth interrupting the silence. “Because... I don't wanna spend another one without you.” He hated even thinking of how many days they _had_ spent apart in the past – it wasn't a time he liked to dwell on at all.

“Then stay upstairs,” Ankh snatched the last _aisu_ out of Eiji's hand, pausing mid-step as he watched the idiot hug himself for warmth. “You're going to freeze to death, idiot.”

“Then take me home,” Eiji mumbled, turning and throwing his arms around Ankh, who was, as always, still his blissfully warm fire bird.

“Only if I can take you upstairs,” Ankh muttered in reply, continuing to lick at his _aisu,_ neither making a move to hug Eiji back...or to dislodge him.

Eiji laughed softly into his shoulder, then whispered in response. “It's about time for everyone to head home for the night anyway...”

__  
o/~ And everyone is singing  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
_ _Won't you please bring my baby to me? ~/o_

Ankh didn't protest when Eiji's hand slid down his arm to intertwine their fingers, and together they walked the remaining block back to Cous Coussier. He almost regretted the decision when, upon approaching the building, he could hear voices inside singing, but he figured as long as he was in the building, he could escape upstairs while Eiji kicked everyone out for the night.

But that would have been far too smooth and easy a conclusion to his night.

The moment Eiji opened the front door to Cous Coussier, dragging Ankh inside behind him, Hina's eyes lit up and a sense of dread filled Ankh. “Got you!” she called out, pointing above their heads as the singing trailed off into laughter (except for Chiyoko, who started another chorus all on her own).

Ankh looked up and visibly flinched, as hanging above their heads was that dreadful mistletoe she'd been toting around earlier in the evening. Worse yet, the eyes of everyone in the restaurant were on the two of them and Eiji was laughing in embarrassment.

“Sorry, Ankh,” he apologized with a good-natured grin, leaning in to kiss him politely on the cheek as he'd done to Hina earlier.

But Ankh wasn't about to be pandered to like some _girl,_ and he grabbed Eiji by the front of his shirt, hauling him in close. “Tradition?” he asked with a wicked smirk as their eyes locked, the only warning Eiji got before he crushed their mouths together.

Hina's face went bright red with a squeak, Date whistled loudly, Gotou covered his eyes, Shingo's knowing look got even _more_ knowing and Chiyoko just kept singing. (Satonaka had long since bailed, as working _overtime_ on Christmas Eve was a definite no-no.)

Eiji flailed for a moment in surprise, then melted into the kiss, tucking one arm around Ankh's waist to close the space between them.

By the time Ankh let go of him, Eiji's expression was a little dazed. “You better hurry up,” he growled into Eiji's ear, and with one final sharp poke to the idiot's side, he stomped off up the stairs.

Thankfully, Shingo had the good sense to take that display as their cue to make an exit, and he tugged Hina over to where their coats were tossed over a chair, thoroughly amused at her inability to form a complete sentence. Date had to take a moment to laugh at Eiji's flushed face before he'd allow Gotou to haul him out the door as well, promising they'd be back tomorrow to partake in the _chicken_ feast. Chiyoko was the last one out the door, but not before giving Eiji an enormous hug and making him promise he'd pass one on to Ankh as well, even if he had to keep it a secret.

__  
o/~ Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see my baby  
_ _Standing right outside my door ~/o_

Cous Coussier was quiet as Eiji locked the door behind her, turning to contemplate the (mostly) finished decorations. The finished Christmas tree sparkled, reflecting light off the garlands all around the room, and even though everyone had gone home for the night, he could already picture them all back together tomorrow...stuffing their faces, drunkenly singing slightly off-key Christmas carols...

Smiling to himself, he flipped the main lights off, leaving just the tree, and hurried up the stairs to their room. It was dark inside, and he shut the door softly, asking, “Ankh?” His heart flipped nervously, hoping the bird hadn't taken off again after that display downstairs.

“Idiot.” Ankh's hand reached out to catch Eiji's face, talons digging in to his cheeks.

Eiji stumbled a little as Ankh backed him into the wall, but smiled in relief anyway. “Sorry, I guess I should have brought more _aisu_ upstairs for you?”

“Ask me,” Ankh growled at him, close enough that he could see Eiji's stupid smile despite the dim lighting.

The smile wavered into confusion as Eiji's eyebrows furrowed. “Ask you...what?”

“The question.”

“Question?”

Ankh growled again, his talons digging in a little harder. “The _stupid_ question you've been asking me every single day for weeks!”

Eiji gaped for a moment, blinking, until his brain caught up with his heart. “Oh!” He smiled. “...what do you want for Christmas...?”

“ _You_ , you fucking _idiot_ ,” he hissed in response, waiting just long enough to see that enormous grin appear before covering Eiji's lips with his own.

Eiji lifted a hand to wind his fingers into Ankh's curls as he kissed back, letting go a sharp gasp when the kiss turned into a bite at his bottom lip.

“Not parties,” Ankh added, biting at his upper lip now instead. “Or presents.” A nip at his nose. “Or obnoxious singing.” He turned Eiji's head aside using the hand on his chin and nipped at his earlobe next. “Not garish decorations.” Next, he nipped a line of tiny bites down Eiji's neck, growling softly when Eiji sighed heavily in response. “Or people interrupting my peace and quiet.”

“E-everyone's gone now,” Eiji stammered softly, his breath catching as Ankh bit hard at the place where his neck met his shoulder.

Ankh continued to suck a dark mark into Eiji's neck until the rider finally gave in and moaned, and then he pulled back, grinning. “Good.” Wrapping his free hand into the length of garland still around Eiji's neck, he used it to haul him across the room, back-stepping until he connected with the edge of the bed.

Eiji sank to his knees as Ankh sat down on the bed, and he didn't even need to ask – it was quite obvious what Ankh wanted, and Eiji was more than happy to oblige.

Leaning back on one hand to watch as Eiji unzipped his red pants, Ankh smirked, ripping the ridiculous Santa hat from his head and tossing it across the room somewhere. _Much better_. Better still was Eiji's hot, wet mouth wrapped around the end of his cock, and he groaned, fisting a hand in his dark, messy hair.

Eiji hummed softly as Ankh's claws scraped at his scalp, feeling his own cock grow heavier as he dragged his tongue down the underside of Ankh's. With the insatiable way they enjoyed each other, it really would be far too easy for Ankh to keep Eiji right in this bed with him forever, party or no party – but telling him so would definitely be giving him way more of an upper hand that he already tended to have...

It was tempting just to let Eiji finish things right here, but Ankh was greedy and he wanted more of Eiji than just this. Using the hand in his hair, he dragged Eiji's face away from his cock and up into another bitting kiss before whispering against his lips. “Strip.”

Not one to be ordered around without getting something in return, Eiji bantered back playfully with a raise of one eyebrow. “Only if you do too.” Ankh hmphed in response, but let go of Eiji's hair to allow him to stand, watching as he shucked off his shirt and then his pants in quick succession. “Come on,” he pouted a little at Ankh, his eyes dark with lust, then dove towards him. “Or I'll do it myself.”

They wrestled around a little, with Eiji tugging at Ankh's clothes as the bird attempted to see how many places he could get away with biting or clawing, all of which served to make Eiji that much twitchier and turned on.

Finally sans clothing, they ended up with Ankh pinning Eiji's wrists to the bed, hovering over him in triumph as Eiji panted for air. The struggle for dominance was another favorite game between them, but admittedly, tonight, Eiji wanted to be on the so-called losing end.

Ankh let go of one wrist to drag a slow finger across Eiji's lips, groaning a little when Eiji sucked two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue all around them, his eyes never leaving Ankh's. His now-free hand buried itself in Ankh's curls again, mouth releasing the fingers as he dragged his lover down for another kiss, tongue delving deep. Eiji's body arched into Ankh's touch as he began to open him up, gentle enough but hasty, as they were both impatient by this point.

Letting go of Eiji's other wrist, Ankh dragged talons and claws down his side, enjoying as Eiji writhed beneath him, riding his fingers hard until he couldn't take it anymore.

Dragging his own fingernails hard enough down Ankh's neck to make him hiss, Eiji whined, “ _Please, Ankh..._ ”

Withdrawing his fingers, Ankh shifted a little, and his gaze still fixed on Eiji's glassy eyes, buried his cock in the rider with one smooth thrust.

Eiji cried out loudly, his fist tightening in Ankh's hair as he felt that familiar, hard heat fill him up. He would never tire of it, never take it for granted, what they had together...

Pulling out most of the way, Ankh thrust in again, watching as Eiji's eyes finally rolled back into his head before closing completely. He enjoyed watching as Eiji lost himself, his hips rising to meet Ankh's every thrust as they found a rhythm together easily.

“ _Ankh...._ ” Eiji moaned as their tempo picked up, clutching at Ankh with both hands, one in his hair and the other at his hip.

Ankh gripped Eiji's hip tightly in return to keep them steady, talons digging in hard enough to draw blood, and his other hand moved to take hold of Eiji's cock, stroking him in time with their now rapid pace. “Eiji...” he gasped softly.

Hearing his name in Ankh's voice shot through him like fire, straight to Eiji's core. He tumbled over the edge into blissful oblivion with another gasp of his lover's name, pleased when he felt Ankh follow him a heartbeat later. Pulling Ankh tight against him as he collapsed down, Eiji whispered into his ear as he always did. “...love you.” Always, always did he say this to Ankh, in all the times they'd been together and he was used to never getting a reply--

“...love you.”

For a moment, Eiji stopped breathing, his entire world stuttering to an abrupt halt. Was he imagining things? No, no... definitely not... and unwilling to ruin the moment, he said nothing more, only holding Ankh to him tightly as they both drifted together in mutual euphoria.

A long moment later, Ankh rolled off and onto his side and Eiji kicked around until he found the edge of the blanket, drawing it up over the two of them to keep the chill out.

Ankh was well on the way to an excellent nap when he felt Eiji start beside him and he grumbled a little. “What?”

“Look!” Eiji said suddenly, sitting up and pointing at the window. “It's snowing!”

Sure enough, fat fluffy white flakes were drifting slowly past the glass. “Idiot,” Ankh lifted an arm to shove him back down, curling around him this time to keep him in place. “Excited over the weather.”

“A white Christmas is good luck,” Eiji wiggled a little in pleasure before rolling into Ankh's arms to better warm himself.

A long moment of silence, and then Ankh couldn't help but ask curiously. “...Is that what you wanted for Christmas?”

There was another long moment of silence before Eiji actually answered, tipping his head to press a kiss into Ankh's neck. “No – but I already got what I wanted.”

“Tch...” Ankh muttered, but his expression was soft as he watched Eiji's eyes drift closed.

“Merry Christmas, Ankh...”

“...Merry Christmas.”

__  
o/~ Oh, I just want you for my own  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
_ _You ~/o_


End file.
